The goals of this study are: 1. to evaluate the safety of different doses and/or dose regimens of AG1343 administered with food and 8-12 ounces of water for 4 weeks as monotherapy in HIV positive patients; 2. to assess clinical activity of different doses and/or dose regimens of AG1343 using virologic and immunologic markers of HIV disease progression, i.e., quantitative plasma HIV RNA titer, absolute CD4/CD8 count and percentage, and p24 antigen level to establish optimum dosing regimen for larger phase II controlled trials; 3. to determine the pharmacokinetics of AG1343 at different doses/dose regimen in HIV positive patients.